Talk:Hold Guard/Archive 1
Anyone notice the Holds that side with the Empire have only all male guards, porobaly due to the Legion having no random female troops after Helgan was destroyed by Aldiun (which does implie a bug seeing as there are random female legionares after the Unbound quest) 12:39, January 26, 2013 (UTC) Do city/town/hold guards respawn or get "replaced with reinforcements"? If so, how long does it take? they do but im not sure how long it takes possibly one week but im not sure Jefferson76 (talk) 02:42, January 24, 2012 (UTC) Reach/Rift Guards I'm somewhat a collector of items, playing the PS3 version of Skyrim. I've finished the main quests & traded Markarth for Riften, causing both holds to replace their original hold guards with Stormcloak & Imperial Guards respectively. My wonder is: #Will retaking either hold for either side return the original hold guards, or will they be re-replaced with the faction's own soldiers? #If they won't return, are there any other places within the hold to loot the original hold guard uniform, shield, and helmet? Any help would be appreciated. Info on the original guards returning or not would likely help this article, and information on the uniform/shield/helmet locations would be a help on their respective articles too. 07:00, February 19, 2012 (UTC) When a Stormcloak city (like Riften) is taken by the Imperials, the guards are permanently replaced. Guard armor can be random loot, but its rare. It's possible to get a full set, but it's hard. Good luck! Smaen (talk) 20:05, February 23, 2012 (UTC) Well, when I took back Markarth for the Imperials, the Reach hold guards came back. There's also a glitch I've come across in Riften when it's under Imperial control, where you can see a Rift guard fighting an Imperial soldier. Sgt. S.S. (talk) 13:28, July 20, 2012 (UTC) Haafingar Wolf Maybe it's just me, but I always thought the Solitude emblem looked more like a fox than a wolf. Anyone else agree? Should we change the page to say so? Sgt. S.S. (talk) 20:30, March 12, 2012 (UTC) : Nope, it's a wolf due to Potema, The so called Wolf Queen of Solitude. See http://elderscrolls.wikia.com/wiki/Hold_Guard_Shields : Jimeee (talk) 20:37, March 12, 2012 (UTC) Guard dialogue. Ugh, that armor stinks of death. You been grave robbing? While wearing Ancient Nord Armor. Stormcloaks Do Eastmarch Guards have the same appearance as Stormcloak soldiers, because they are in the capital of the Stormcloak rebellion, and the armor looks the same in the inventory. [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'Bioniclepluslotr']] 02:46, April 1, 2012 (UTC) Confirmed that Eastmarch guards are wearing Stormcloak Cuirass. [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'Bioniclepluslotr']] 03:44, April 15, 2012 (UTC) :On a similar note, Haafingar guards can be seen with Imperial bracers. Sgt. S.S. (talk) 19:59, May 3, 2012 (UTC) Incorrect info Under the Haafingar guard section: "Also it should be noted that Haafingar Hold Guards' helmets are dark brown on the crown, rather than the bronze color that is on every other "guard" helmet in the game." Not true, the Whiterun guards have brown-crowned helmets as well. Can someone correct this, please (the page is protected, so I can't do it myself)? Sgt. S.S. (talk) 13:11, September 23, 2012 (UTC) They wear tunics, not vests. Vests are sleeveless garments covering the upper body only. A tunic can be with or without sleeves and reaches from the shoulders to anywhere below the hip. 08:19, May 31, 2014 (UTC) Spelling/grammar Under Falkreath Hold Guard, it says "Stormcloaksmay" rather than "Stormcloaks may". I would have corrected this myself if the article wasn't locked. -Copykun (talk) 22:58, November 2, 2012 (UTC) Waste of time I noticed that in places that are not the capital of a Hold, if you have a small enough bounty one of your dialogue options when confronted by a guard is "I don't have time for this.And you?" which results in the guard becoming annoyed and letting you go. 21:14, November 13, 2012 (UTC) Corrections In the last paragraph under the Falkreath Hold Guard header, ' Stormcloaksmay' needs spacing added. Under Whiterun and Whinterhold Hold Guard headers, there's a {C} that doesn't seem to belong. -- Lexmechanic (talk) 22:30, November 27, 2012 (UTC) : It's been corrected. Thanks. —TombRaiser [[User talk:TombRaiser|'SPEAK'!]] 22:51, November 27, 2012 (UTC) More dialogue I'm not certain of the exact quotes so didn't think I should add. When wielding a steel sword the guards say something like "Steel sword, that's a good choice for slashing or stabbing" Ans when you have started with the companions they say something like "You've been seen in the company of the companions, that's an honourable path your on friend". Maybe someone could verify and add these, I'm not sure how to find dialogue after missing the boat quest wise. There's another one for Mer: "Don't cross me (or my path can't remember), elf. " I'm bosmer here. Wenny0119 (talk) 07:09, May 16, 2013 (UTC) Since the number of guard quotes in Skyrim is enormous and cannot be encompassed within a single page section, I propose we create a separate page for all encountered quotes in-game. I've added quite a few but there seem to be a lot more to them and I can't really find every single one to put on the page. iluvanimeandmangas 23:05, October 18, 2013 (UTC) a.k.a. GFreeman Rift guards Riften is the city of crossed DAGGERS, like the book, of crossed daggers. Guard can still see me I experienced this sort of bug while i was doing dicerning the transmundane i really needed to get wood elf blood but i couldn't find any and i was too lazy to go find liar's retreat since i don't know where it is i decided to kill anoriath in whiterun since if you kill a contract before you receive the quest from the dark brotherhood you can turn it in without going out so i hid and assassinated him and got his blood but even though i was hidden this guard suddenly attacks me i checked my crime stats and i don't have a bounty the rest of the guards however didn't do anything and i killed the attacker in "self defense" no bounty anyone else experience this ?. But those guards they didn't help my new ebony sword's gonna get a shiny coat of red paint tonight..... Yes. A random wandering Redguard became hostile and I killed him. I had to reload a save because the guards wouldn't yield and I didn't want to kill the whole city. Not to mention I was trying to find Illia at the time. AoBzealot0812 (talk) 16:50, October 5, 2013 (UTC) Additional Dialog First off, I want to say that I don't like how these "perfect" labled pages are handled. Just because the page is well-formated and contains a lot of information, doesn't mean that said page is complete in any way. This is especially true of Elder Scrolls games, which have so many miniscule details. I dislike that I have to post the new information i found here on this talk page, then wait several weeks before a moderator or admin notices my post, if they notice it at all. This just seems kind of absurd, considering how easy it is to roll back bad edits. Information: While inside the town limits of Falkreath, a guard commented "Just my luck, stuck in the sticks with this crazy old woman." I'm fairly certain through trial and error that this comment relies on how much armor you're wearing. I seemed to only get the comment when I was wearing just a chest piece: no boots, gloves, or head armor. I'm not sure if this works on male characters, or if they substitute "man" for "woman". Ulithium Dragon (talk) 16:27, July 30, 2013 (UTC) : You don't need to wait several weeks. Usually if I notice such edits, I'll unlock the page or add the info myself. About you point, I checked the game data and it seems that it's not related to armor or clothing at all - It seems to be generic dialogue for Falkreath guards. Jimeee (talk) 16:55, July 30, 2013 (UTC) On a very rare occasion in front of only imperial guards in minor towns. When a weapon/weapons are dropped a guard may approach and start a dialogue with "Hello". Trivia Correction In the trivia bulletpoint *The guards say "Guard might get nervous if a man approaches him with his weapon drawn" even if you're using your fists. Should it be man/woman instead? 05:19, October 3, 2013 (UTC)Kroush Collecting the Guard Armors If anyone is trying to collect everythin they can, some quests help. In the Rift, just attack a guard and have them clear your bounty because you're with the Guild. In Whiterun, let a guard die in Dragon Rising. In Markarth, side with Madanach in No One Escapes Cidhna Mine, etc. Also, with Dawnguard installed, before starting the titular quest, a master vampire and his thrall will attack the hold capitals at night. Even at lvl 30+, the necromantic foe will likely kill at least one guard, especially if the Dragonborn doesn't intervene. AoBzealot0812 (talk) 21:40, October 5, 2013 (UTC) Solitude Jail Bug When I am arrested in Solitude, about 90 percent of the time, the guard spawns inside with me and walks out the of the cell leaving the door open. The funny part is, if I close the cell door I am attacked. I find that to avoid it is just to ignore it and serve your sentencing. This is for 360.FortunePayback (talk) 11:13, October 11, 2013 (UTC)FortunePayback What ? Why is this disambiguated in this manner? Hold Guard just redirects here, so there is no reason for this. --SuperSajuuk Talk Page | Tabber Code | | Channel 21:01, October 22, 2014 (UTC)